dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Paralysing Poison
AP Cost im not a sadida - the description states that it costs 3AP FROM LEVEL 2 AND ON, so why is the 3AP property constant? 80.178.163.177 09:31, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Damage Am I correct in thinking that the damage from this spell is buffed from +damages, etc? : No. It is not boosted by anything. -- Fogleg 10:27, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Stats I think the Mush Mush version of this spell is glitched. When it should be hitting me for 1 hp per ap used, it hits me for 13 hp when I use 4 ap. I haven't checked what else it does, or whether the sadida version is also glitched. :Obviously not glitched, because this was after the 1.20 update, when they changed it so the damage it does is based on the targets stats. Oh, well, it looked glitched. AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 10:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) It doesn't seem to do damage based on the target's stats anymore, since i only take 8 dmg from this when i sue 8 ap, even tho i have over 600 int.Puplite 20:55, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, this changed again not-so-recently. I'm sure I saw it mentioned in a change log somewhere... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:05, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::This has never been Intelligence based, damage its not equal to Intelligence, Reduction damage gear and resistances can diminish the damage also the level of the spells its very important --Cizagna (Talk) 20:01, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Elemental Damage? I was playing in a group doing the 'elemental' challenge and we were ALL using FIRE attacks, a Sadida used this spell and we faild the challenge. The damage can't be Fire, I believe it to be neutral. Any way to check? -Zydeko (talk) 07:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Spell name: Paralyzing Poison :Spell description: Paralyzing Poison deals Fire-type damage when an enemy next uses AP :Spell effects: l1: [131, 1, 1, 2, 3, 0, 131, 1, 1, 2, 4, 0, 3, 1, 2, 50, 100, false, true, false, true, 0, 1, 1, 6, "PaPa", [], 19, 3, 1, 41, 3, false], l2: [131, 1, 1, 2, 3, 0, 131, 1, 1, 2, 4, 0, 3, 1, 3, 50, 100, false, true, false, true, 0, 1, 1, 5, "PaPa", [], 19, 3, 1, 41, 3, false], l3: [131, 1, 1, 2, 3, 0, 131, 1, 1, 2, 4, 0, 3, 1, 4, 50, 100, false, true, false, true, 0, 1, 1, 4, "PaPa", [], 19, 3, 1, 41, 3, false], :l4: [131, 1, 1, 2, 3, 0, 131, 1, 1, 2, 4, 0, 3, 1, 6, 50, 100, false, true, false, true, 0, 1, 1, 3, "PaPa", [], 19, 3, 1, 41, 3, false], l5: [131, 1, 1, 2, 3, 0, 131, 1, 1, 2, 4, 0, 3, 1, 7, 50, 100, false, true, false, true, 0, 1, 1, 2, "PaPa", [], 19, 3, 1, 41, 3, false], l6: [131, 1, 2, 2, 3, 0, 131, 1, 2, 2, 4, 0, 3, 1, 8, 50, 100, false, true, false, true, 0, 1, 1, 2, "PaPa", [], 19, 3, 1, 41, 103, false]}; :"131" is "The use of #1 AP makes you lose #2 HP". Apart from the description, there's no mention of fire damage. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I just went on a fight with a Sadida and got the 'Elemental' challenge again. This time I only used Poisoned Arrow whose damage is Neutral and my Sadida friend used Paralysing Poison and the poison's damage didn't ruin the challenge. I still think the description is wrong and the damage is not Fire. I'll wait to tha same challenge again and will use only fire attacks and that poison to confirm. -Zydeko (talk) 05:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Damage type I got interested in that spell. I not tested but heres what I found. The spell seem to be boosted by int and %dom. The dommage dealed have no element (not neutral), so theres no way to reduce it.